Every radio system utilizes one or more electromagnetic waves of various frequencies and wavelengths. Each such wave is subject to various communication conditions dependent, at least to some degree, on the properties of the particular wave. Extremely high frequency waves, typically in the range of 30 GHz-300 GHz, are often called “millimeter-waves” due to their very short wavelength. It is a characteristic of millimeter-waves that they are subject to various environmental conditions, including for example the operation of other nearby millimeter-wave systems, and atmospheric conditions such as the temporary presence of raindrops or the permanent presence of pine needles.
The underlying technical characteristics of millimeter-wave frequencies cannot be changed. However, it may be possible, by using the characteristics of such millimeter-wave systems, to either reduce or even neutralize communication problems, or to actually use the unique characteristics of millimeter-wave frequencies to improve the quality of millimeter-wave communication.